The StarGate Wiki
Welcome to the StarGate Wiki. Just to let you know, this has nothing to do with StarGate SG-1, a TV show. This wiki is all about detailing the adventures of Ender, Silas, and a bunch of other people. Be warned: the two main wiki admins here, User:TrueEnder (Alex) and User:Silas Mercury (Danny), are very conflicting in information. Most of Danny's info is rather untrustworthy and dodgy, whereas Alex had the entire idea of this, created most of this, (almost) everything. Don't mess with him. Also we occasionally have our friend User:AssassinPerson helping out from time to time, who may occasionally post pictures. To see what mistakes we have made, click here. Advice for you If you are a wholly unremarkable person, you will fit right in. Most of the people here started out as unremarkable, just a face in the crowd. But their amazing abilities shone through to us. And we called to them. We made them powerful. Strong. You can trust us. We are one of the few agencies that does not work for THEM. In fact, THEY even tried to kill us, maim us, destroy us, vaporize us. Several times. But THEY'RE weapons and soldiers are still no match for The Master League... Status (TrueEnder/Alex) Since I am OBVIOUSLY alive now, I will be doing bulk edits whenever possible! Great - I'm going to e-mail you a hell of a lot o f stuff, if you could upload that to this it would be great/ Hey :D Status (Silas Mercury/Danny) EVERYONE VISIT THIS LINK NOW https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUmfWs7WU6o&feature=youtu.be MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE - NOW I HAVE A NEW MEMBER OF MY FAMILY - FRED THE TORTOISE !!! Status (AssassinPerson/Millie) Since they don't update this, I (Alex) am going to inform you instead. They are working on images of our characters (i.e. drawings to put up on our pages. Good on you!) You missed a closing bracket. Perfectionism to the last. xX_-Silas-_Xx Extra Thanks to these Wikis First of all, thank you ArmeNemra9 for introducing me to Madness Combat. His wiki is here. Also thanks to the the Madness Combat Wiki for expanding my knowledge on that subject. We are also in collaboration with The StarGate Enemies Wiki. Check it out. Our Contributing Members We would be nowhere without these people being here. *TrueEnder - Created the wiki and 90% of everything on it *Silas Mercury - Kept things together and gave some cool ideas *The Mega Lettuce - Helping out (rarely) *AssassinPerson - Helpful images and great support *User:XEnderAwesomex - Creator of Xena, and also good with art (may see some work from Missy as well) *User:MasterEnder - TrueEnder's other account *User:DaVernis - TrueEnder's OTHER other account. *User:Emma Oliver - We don't know yet. Emma, if you read this, message saying who you are, how you found us and what you plan to do here. -Ender Poll and results A new poll will be posted every time a result reaches five votes, and the results of the previous one will be posted below. Who is your favorite Master League member? Ender Xena Frost Blaze Jeremy Foxy Ellie Conner Other Poll 1: No results Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Stuff Category:Browse